


Bad case of loving you

by Raylynn_Writes



Series: Tumblr drabble collection [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Claustrophilia, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Original character as canon character, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sundira as Sheik, Twilight Princess/Ocarina of Time crossover au, cross posted from tumblr, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylynn_Writes/pseuds/Raylynn_Writes
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Claustrophilia — I’ll write our characters having sex in a confined/small space"From an AU on my Sheik/Sundira roleplay blog involving time distortion (that being Zelda/the Sages toying with time in their efforts to lock Ganondorf away) throwing Sheik through time and landing him in Twilight Princess Hyrule. He becomes Zelda's personal guard and develops a rivalry with the Captain of the Royal Guards, though as Emrys and Sundira will come to learn... Love can blossom between the most unlikely of foes, if given even a tiny chance to grow.
Relationships: Sheik (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s)
Series: Tumblr drabble collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1308185
Kudos: 1





	Bad case of loving you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post some of my better ficlets here on Ao3 so more people can see them, I kind of adore this one and I'm happy that my friend sent me this prompt because I ADORE the AU we made together for our boys <3 It's too bad I fell out of tumblr rping before we managed to write all the wonderful things we had plotted for it D;

“H-H _nn_.”

“ _Shhh_ , don’t want people to hear us, do we?” 

“S-Shut up and keep fucking me.”

“Mmm, don’t tell me what to do~” 

The thus far almost _lazy_ rolling of Emrys’ hips had had Sundira biting back whimpers since the Hylian had first pressed him against the wall of the (mostly) hidden alcove and filled him with his cock. Following Emrys’ rather arrogant and incredibly _smug_ coo against the shell of Sundira’s ear however, was a rough thrust paired with hands gripping _tighter_ onto his hips that had one of the Sheikah’s hands flying from its place bracing himself against the wall so he could cover his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep in the noises the other was trying to draw from him. _Cheating bastard_. 

“You know, I think I like you _much_ better this way.” Emrys breathlessly chuckled against Sundira’s neck before teasingly nipping at the skin as he all but _growled_ with pleasure. “It’s just too bad that you’re still a mouthy **_brat_** even when you’re moaning for a dick in your ass.” _What an ass it was though, fuck he needed to get his hands on it_ real _soon_.

“Maybe you should just _learn some skill_ and hmph!” Sundira’s snark cut off abruptly as one of Emrys’ hands settled over his mouth while also pulling him flush against the Hylian’s chest. Another needy, muffled moan left the blond as Emrys’ other arm slid around his waist to _keep_ him held in place, crimson eyes fluttered closed as goosebumps flared over his skin from the gentle more brush of lips than a proper kiss Emrys was ghosting along the back of an ear. 

“Look at that, you’re finally quiet~” Fuck Sundira’s sounds were erotic to begin with, muffled by his hand and borderline _desperate_ like they were turning? It was near _sinful_ and for a moment Emrys was in awe of the fact that _he had a **Sheikah warrior** in his arms, moaning and whimpering with the pleasure **he** was giving them._ It was ego-inflating for sure, and he’d likely be revisiting these memories _later_ in private, but before any sort of _sentimentality_ could form (this wasn’t why they were doing this, after all; their arrangement was _purely_ for physical gratification thanks!) a change of position was in order.

Because as much as he liked the way they were now (liked holding his partner close in any form even if he was doing it intentionally to rile them up and sass them right back), he was rather fond of having Sundira’s legs around his hips… And of being able to easily kiss along the Sheikah’s neck, not only because it was amusing knowing that he would have to keep any marks Emrys made _covered_ but also because quite frankly he loved the trembles he could feel through the other’s body at the touch of lips against his throat.

“We need. We need to move-” Briefly their bodies parted (Emrys shivering with delight at the disappointed sound Sundira made when they did so) before settling into place once more; Sundira’s back pressed against the wall, his hips around Emrys’ waist with the Hylian’s hands tight on his hips and his mouth at his neck. Both of Sundira’s hands found their way to the brunette’s hair, giving occasional teasing tugs to soft strands in between desperately grasping at them for _something_ to hold onto-

Until Sundira cried out and _tightened_ around Emrys, hands slipping and nails scratching along the back of his neck and shoulders a **desperate** mewl of the Hylian’s name leaving him. 

For a moment, Emrys froze completely. Sundira had never cried out his name before- at least, not that he could remember and _never_ like **this**. Emrys couldn’t help but _stare_ at Sundira in something akin to awe, struck once more by the sheer _amazement_ of their situation… Until Sundira _pulled_ on his hair while moaning, wordlessly demanding to be fucked again. 

**That** certainly broke Emrys out of his daze, and he growled lowly before thrusting roughly into the Sheikah and chuckling at the pleasured whimper the action granted him. He was going to show Sundira, he wasn’t quite sure _what_ he was going to prove but by the Goddesses this man’s ~~wonderful~~ snarky attitude was going to be put in its place **somehow** …. Starting with another first, Emrys silencing Sundira’s sounds of pleasure with a searing kiss that would have **both** of them questioning just what this meant to them when the flames of desire had cooled and they were in their right minds once more.


End file.
